


See Where We Go

by sunshineflying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Student/teacher relationship, Uni AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is new on campus, and his first day in his music production class turns his world upside down. Louis falls hard and fast for Mr. Payne, his music professor. After a party goes awry, he ends up being cared for by the very professor he wants in his bed. The question is -- does Louis act on his feelings, or is he doomed to admire in silence all semester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Where We Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Jaymi ♥

Stepping into his first class in uni, Louis wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He’d really only come along to room with his best friend Zayn, who disliked strangers on principle and chose not to room with anyone else but Louis. Although probably a bit prematurely, Louis has declared music production as his intended field of study, unlike Zayn who had chosen to pursue drawing, and both of them were attending uni in London on scholarships.

How Louis had even earned a scholarship, he’d never know.

His first course of the day was basic production skills, taught by some man who sounded better suited to wresting or something of the sort – Mr. Pain or something? Louis didn’t quite remember, all he knew was that he’d snickered at the name on his schedule.

Walking into class, though, Louis saw that there was certainly a stereotype to people in his major, and he shockingly didn’t really perpetuate it. Tons of kids sat side by side in their skinny black ripped jeans and their band tee shirts of varying levels of obscurity. Many had black or brightly colored hair, and wore beanies while sporting numerous tattoos and piercings. A few even had wrists decked out in bracelets and fingers covered in rings.

Louis wore his favorite Jack Wills hoodie with some skin tight faded wash skinny jeans and his bright red Toms shoes. His hair was still in the Bieber style; he liked it that way. It was a honey tinted brown and looked impossibly soft, and his skin was completely unmarred from tattoos or piercings, unlike his roommate’s and apparently his classmate’s skin.

He was very nearly late, and he frowned as he realized the only seat left would be front and center.

Louis cursed the fact that he’d opted out of contacts and slipped on his glasses that morning after rolling out of bed a bit too late. He certainly looked like the class nerd, and he didn’t want to start uni with that sort of reputation.

With no other options, Louis sat front and center and leaned back in his chair, not bothering to pull out any sort of notebook or pencil because this was a music production course, after all. How much would they _really_ have to write?

Seeing the others in his class gave Louis confidence. They all looked like they wanted the title versus the actual job – Louis had at least done some research, mostly thanks to his mum. He could do this, he could actually pass this major without any major problems.

Well, except for maybe one.

When the professor walked in, Louis’s jaw dropped. He tried not to stare at this tall, but not really _old_ professor walked into the room. He wore tan boots and light wash jeans with a simple white tee shirt. Nothing formal, nothing intimidating. He looked like he was mid-twenties, but hardly older than that. His brown hair was back in a simple quiff and he had four chevrons tattooed down his arm.

This professor was downright _sexy_ , and Louis was absolutely _fucked_.

Louis flushed when the professor made eye contact with him, and he looked down at his desk and fumbled with his phone in his pocket as he heard chalk scraping words onto the board at the front of the room. When he glanced up again, the damn professor was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes crinkling at the corners. His smile made him even more attractive, if it was possible. “Good morning everyone, and welcome to Introductory Music Production. If that’s not what you’re here for, feel free to leave now, or just hang out – I’m fine either way,” the man spoke, his voice clear and a bit posh, but mostly just music to Louis’s ears. “My name is Liam Payne, and please for the love of god don’t call me _doctor_. I’m an associate professor here, a graduate of the school, and after a few years work in London I wanted to come back and teach, so here I am. Feel free to call me Mr. Payne or Liam, whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

A few girls gigged in the back corner and Louis’s stomach sank. He wasn’t really one for morals so he might have flirted if the situation had presented itself, but seeing the way Mr. Payne flushed at the girls’ attention told Louis that he certainly wouldn’t be interested in _Louis_ of all people.

As the lesson began, Louis completely lost focus. All he heard was the soothing lull of Mr. Payne’s voice. Louis had decided to call him Mr. Payne, not because he preferred the formal name (on the contrary, Louis hated authoritative roles in general) but because he knew that if he called him by his first name, it would become suddenly very impersonal and as a result, this crush or whatever it was might grow into more.

Louis couldn’t have that, because he couldn’t fail. Failing just wasn’t an option.

Three times a week, Louis would have to endure an hour of listening to Mr. Payne speak and potentially even have a conversation with him. He wasn’t quite sure how long he was going to survive.

After a few weeks, new students were assigned advisers to help them plan out future semesters, and Louis knew he’d be given someone in the music department. Little did he know that he’d be given the very person he was too shy to talk to: Mr. Payne. He had to go to his office, sign up for a time slot, and then try to summon the courage to actually show up.

“He’s your professor, pull it together,” Zayn would tell Louis every time he’d catch him freaking out about it.

“It’s just – he’s so _handsome_!” Louis would squeak.

Zayn found it hilarious. Something about little innocent Louis pining for big, tough, definitely older than him Liam was amazing. Not only that, but that Louis worried so much it was as though he stood a chance with this man to begin with.

Professors just didn’t _do_ that. It was only in books and movies, really.

After a lunch wasted (Louis couldn’t eat, he was too nervous), Louis walked the familiar route to the music building and found himself pacing nervously outside Mr. Payne’s office after nobody had answered his knock.

“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up chatting with the dean.”

Louis froze, rooted to the spot, and locked eyes with Mr. Payne. “Oh, i-it’s um… it’s fine,” he said simply.

“You alright?” Mr. Payne asked with an amused smile. “Your pacing made you look awfully worried about something. Last I checked, you weren’t failing anything.”

“You’ve checked my marks?” Louis asked with embarrassment. He wasn’t exactly putting his all into his piano lessons. Sure, he’d had years of formal training, but he preferred pop songs versus the boring classical stuff his professor wanted him to play.

“I’m your adviser, I’ve got to know your marks or else I can’t help you,” Mr. Payne explained, pushing open the door after he’d unlocked it. “Come in, have a seat. Sorry it’s such a mess in here.”

Random books and pieces of audio equipment lay all over his very small office. One window overlooked the parking lot outside, and the small desk was quite neatly arranged with a file folder for each of his students, clearly marked with their name. Mr. Payne sat down at his desk and Louis sat in the chair on the opposite side, letting his book bag fall to the floor with a soft _thud_.

He watched with nervousness as Mr. Payne pulled out his file and looked down at the courses and his progress one more time. “Everything looks great, for the most part,” Mr. Payne admitted. “I’m most confused about your piano lessons. It says here you tested into advanced piano, yet you’re almost failing. Usually placement tests here are incredibly accurate.”

“The music is boring,” Louis admitted, his defenses up so his crush on Mr. Payne was taking a backseat for the time being.

“Classical training is what helps you become a better modern performer,” Mr. Payne argued. “I know it’s boring, but if it’s boring and _easy_ , shouldn’t that mean you’d be passing with a perfect mark?”

Louis hated having his work criticized; he didn’t take well to it, and depending on his mood he’d either get defensive or get incredibly insecure. It was obvious which response he was having that day. “Yeah, it’s incredibly easy, and I’m bored with the class and the music. I’d rather just play whatever I want,” Louis explained. “I don’t see how playing piano will affect my music _production_ skills.”

“You need a well-rounded musical education, is all,” Mr. Payne tried to reason. “If this isn’t working out for you, you could consider vocal lessons as well as joining the choir next semester. You’d need to sing classical music for your lessons, but you’d be able to complement that with pop music if you chose to do show choir, for example.”

“Me? Dance in show choir?” Louis snorted.

“If you want this degree you’re going to have to do _some_ sort of music performance,” Mr. Payne explained. “I’ll need your cooperation on it if we’re going to complete your course track in time for graduation.” Louis looked down at his lap. It felt like he was being scolded by this man, and he wanted desperately to like him.

“I’m sorry,” Louis muttered.

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” Mr. Payne insisted. “In the end, this will only really hurt you. I just want you to know what you’re dealing with here. You were lucky to test out of so many levels. Ace this and you’re done with your performance credits. And you can _still_ pass.”

Louis heard the words, but what he was more focused on was the fact that Liam – no, _Mr. Payne_ – really wanted him to do this and knew that he could. He glanced up and said, “I’ll do it. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Mr. Payne said with a smile. “I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

He could read a lot about Louis’s personality from those few moments they’d shared so far. It was almost as though Louis wasn’t used to someone expressing so much interest in his future and success. Louis also seemed incredibly uncomfortable in formal situations. “Is this – would you rather go get coffee or something?”

With a quick, confused glance up, Louis asked, “Um, are you sure, Mr. Payne?”

“Please. We’re going to be working together for the next few years, call me Liam,” he insisted.

Louis flushed red and with so much more meaning than Liam would ever know, he replied, “Oh um – sure, Liam. I’d love to get coffee with you.”

There was a hint of something mysterious in Louis’s voice, and Liam heard it loud and clear. This was his first teaching job, so he didn’t know entirely what it was, but that look in Louis’s eye clued him in a little bit. “Alright, well, let’s go then,” Liam urged, picking up Louis’s file. They still had work to do – eventually.

Louis was blushing as soon as they got outside the building. It felt like everyone had eyes on them, even though in reality nobody was looking. Even if they were, unless they knew Liam was a professor, nobody would think anything of the sight of them walking next to each other on the sidewalk. It was all in Louis’s head and he knew it.

Well – except when they were crossing the green to the coffee shop and Louis caught Zayn’s eye as Zayn was sketching outside, leaning against a tree with a cigarette perched between his lips. He raised his eyebrows and without a word, seemed to question Louis. Louis blushed and bit his lip, and returned the question with a small nod. _Yes_ , this was the professor Louis wouldn’t shut up about.

Zayn winked and gave him a thumbs up as they passed.

Liam pretended not to notice.

If he had any doubts in his head about what Louis’s look had meant, he didn’t anymore. This little freshman was totally interested in him. Liam wasn’t really sure how to take it, but he knew he couldn’t act on it even if this little innocent boy had caught his eye since the very first day of class.

At the café, Liam bought Louis a coffee and they sat down at a corner table. Liam explained what Louis had to do in order to graduate – down to the very last class he had to take, even if he’d hate it. “Let me ask you this,” Liam said when Louis still seemed exhausted and downcast by the end of the chat about his future. “Why are you here?”

Louis picked at the rim of his cup and avoided Liam’s eyes. “I mean, I’m supposed to be, right? So here I am,” he confessed softly.

“Did you come here for someone? A girlfriend or something?” Liam asked hesitantly.

It was difficult for Louis not to assume that Liam was asking because he was interested. He just sighed and responded, “Well, no, I don’t date girls,” he glanced up at Liam, and then back down at his cup. “My mum and dad never went, and I’m the oldest so my mum really wanted me to go to uni. I wasn’t going to, but my best friend… well, he hates ninety-nine percent of the population so he asked me to come with him and bunk with him and stuff.”

Liam nodded. “I can’t say I’d be able to say no to my best friend either, so I understand.” Liam finished off his coffee and said, “Find something that ties you here, though. Something other than your best friend, I mean. When you find meaning and motivation that’s specific to _just you_ , it’ll be a lot easier for you.”

Louis looked across the table at this man who had taken such an interest in his well-being and his future. It was nice, having someone focus solely on him. Zayn had his family as well as Louis, and Louis had six siblings so he’d never been the center of attention. He liked knowing he had eyes on him, but having someone take a genuine interest in him was a little different. Louis liked it.

“Do you take all your students out to coffee to discuss their futures and if they’re single?”

Liam laughed and shook his head as he said, “Just you, so far. I’ve only been a professor since I walked into your classroom on the first day.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Louis wondered.

“I’m twenty-eight, actually,” Liam admitted. “Ten years older than you, if I’m not mistaken.”

Blushing, Louis nodded. “Yeah, I’m eighteen.”

Their eyes locked and Louis wanted to say something, but he just looked at Liam and memorized him. He’d never seen him up close like this before… the way his scruff looked soft, even though it was scruff. The crinkles by his eyes were still sort of there, just not as obvious as when he smiled. Louis just wanted to nuzzle their noses together because Liam’s looked so perfect, and he had full lips, unlike Louis’s thin ones. Suddenly Louis was filled with the need to kiss him, to feel those lips over his own.

Something must have shown on his face because Liam started to smile and he said, “I shouldn’t keep you, we’ve been talking for almost two hours.”

Louis’s eyes widened. “Two hours? Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “We talked about more than your classes, believe it or not. It was nice. I like getting to know my students.”

Subconsciously, Louis licked his lips and said, “Well… thanks. Can’t say any of my teachers have ever done that before, honestly.”

“Email me if you ever need anything, alright?” Liam said. “I check it all the time.” It was all he could do, even though his first instinct had been to give his phone number. They were student and teacher, after all.

Louis nodded and said, “I will. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Cheers,” Liam said, holding up his cup as Louis stood from the table.

Flushed and happier than he’d been in a long time, Louis left the table. That’s when he made a beeline for the green, hoping he’d still find Zayn sketching out there. Thankfully, and rather predictably, Zayn hadn’t moved at all.

“Hey mate,” Zayn said without glancing up from his sketch. He’d heard Louis approaching but wasn’t going to look away from what he was working on. “How was your date?”

Louis smacked Zayn’s shoulder and said, “It wasn’t a date.”

“Did you just walk away now?” Louis didn’t say anything. “Two fucking hours? Advising takes fifteen minutes. Yeah, that was basically a date.”

“He’s my professor, Zayn.”

“Like that’ll stop you,” Zayn snickered. “He’s fit, you should try to go for it anyway.”

“Do you even hear yourself? You’re like the devil on my shoulder.”

They laughed and Louis grabbed a cigarette out of Zayn’s breast pocket on his leather jacket. He lit it as Zayn said, “Yeah, speaking of, there’s a party this weekend. One of the guys in my art class told me about it. We should go. I hear there will be a couple of kegs and it should be a good time.”

“Alright, yeah,” Louis nodded. “Sounds fun.”

“Sweet.”

And that’s all there was to it. That’s how their relationship worked, really. Zayn encouraged Louis to do crazy things if they weren’t going to end horribly – he was the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, because he could read things so well. Zayn always had a feeling about things, whether they’d be good or bad. Apparently Louis pursuing a professor ten years his senior wasn’t so bad, which Louis genuinely found shocking.

He didn’t think too much about it for long though, because he had an exam in his piano proficiency class that week and he was determined to do well on it, just for Liam. By the time Friday night rolled around and Zayn was fixing up his hair just right for the party, Louis was already sipping out of a bottle of vodka in his room. “You look fine, can we _go_ now?” Louis whined.

Zayn set down his comb and turned around to look at his best friend. He smirked and said, “You don’t even know where we’re going. Calm down or I’ll ditch you here.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Louis warned.

Zayn just laughed and wandered over to his desk to slide on his boots and then tug on his leather jacket. Dressed head to toe in black, Zayn was the epitome of the bad boy. Louis on the other hand, looked ready to party, yet like he’d never partied in his life. He wore a striped black and white shirt, bright red jeans, some black Vans, and his hair was getting long so it was curled out at the back of his neck and extremely fluffy. They looked like total opposites, but Louis liked it that way.

As it turned out, the party was quite far. They had to get on the metro and everything. “Do these guys even go to our school?” Louis asked as they were halfway there.

Zayn shook his head with amusement. “Does it matter?”

Louis hoped they could crash at the house that night because he’d already forgotten the exact route by the time they were stepping out of the metro and down an unfamiliar street. It was difficult to spot which house they were going towards because there were so many parties along the same stretch of road.

Zayn walked him to a house with a big white front patio, and they were greeted by an enthusiastic blonde Irishman right away. “’m Niall, and you’re too sober,” he said, holding out beers to both of them right away.

“I like this one,” Louis grinned as he accepted the beer right away and drank it all.

“The feelin’s mutual,” Niall replied as he watched Louis chug the whole beer.

Zayn did nothing but take a sip out of his, and then they walked into the house. It was loud – everyone seemed to know each other already, and Niall seemed to be friends with all of them. Louis was a bit bummed; he probably could have sat around chatting with Niall for most of the night. Instead, he found himself separated from Zayn within minutes and seated on a small sofa next to a  guy with long fluffy, curly hair and a weird scarf in his hair, talking on and on about ordering a ton of pizzas to deliver to the neighborhood. “Why would y’do that when you could buy more vodka?” Louis slurred as they shared a bottle between themselves.

“T’be nice,” the guy shrugged.

“You’re insane, Harry,” one of the girls seated on the floor said to him as she lit a joint.

The guy – Harry, as Louis had learned – just laughed, and he had a laugh second only to Liam’s. The party wasn’t all that bad, not really. People were fine and Louis sat and listened to Harry speak until their bottle of vodka was empty, but then everyone started filing out of the house and Louis didn’t know what was happening. “’s late and I’mma get some pizzas,” Harry slurred.

People moved in a bunch of different directions and Louis stood on the porch, searching desperately for Zayn. He was nowhere to be found, and Niall just clapped him on the back and said that it looked like Zayn had left earlier. Confused, Louis watched everyone disperse until he was out on the porch all alone, drunk beyond measure.

He’d definitely never been to a party like this before.

Confused, Louis began to slowly walk down the sidewalk, stumbling every so often. The other parties had people, but even though Louis was outgoing he wasn’t _that_ outgoing. Besides, he was starting to grow sleepy and a bit nauseated; the last thing he wanted was to vomit in some stranger’s house. His hair was disheveled and his steps were uneven as he wandered through the dark neighborhood with the sun threatening to rise on the horizon.

“Louis?”

Confused, Louis froze and started to look around. He recognized the voice, but he was too uncoordinated and his vision was blurred a little as he looked around and tried to find the source of the voice. He didn’t notice until hands steadied him on his shoulders that the voice was _Liam_. Somehow, in all his drunkenness, he’d found _Liam_.

“Wh-what?” he asked, rubbing his eyes as he grew even more lethargic.

Liam was smiling, that much he could see. Other than that, it was all sort of a blur. “Come on, let’s get you laid down, you need to sleep this off,” Liam advised.

He reached out to hold Louis around his waist, guiding him down the sidewalk and into a small house that was a few blocks down. “Why’re you out here?” Louis asked curiously.

If he’d been sober, the answer would have been obvious. Liam was a bit sweaty, and he was in shorts and a tee shirt along with running shoes. “I’ve been running,” Liam explained.

“But’s nighttime,” he slurred.

Liam smiled fondly as he led Louis up the steps to his front door. “It’s nearly six in the morning. It’s Saturday now,” Liam explained. “You’re probably not going to wake up again until Sunday.”

“Tha’s okay,” Louis admitted.

He was disoriented and drunk, but he still knew enough to realize who it was that was still holding his waist. Louis folded into the touch and hugged Liam, their bodies flush together as he buried his face in Liam’s neck. “You’re warm’n I like you,” he muttered.

“And you’re very drunk,” Liam replied simply, humor evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I’like bein’ drunk,” Louis whispered. “Like huggin’ you too.” He pressed a soft kiss to Liam’s neck and became confused when Liam gently separated them.

“You need to sleep this off, Louis,” Liam told him softly. “You’re drunk, you don’t really mean that.”

Louis pouted, especially when Liam lifted him into his arms so easily. As he was carried up the stairs, Louis began to ramble, “I _do_ mean it though. You’re so han’some and you smell good and I love your smile, I just fucking _love_ it.” He ran a hand through Liam’s damp hair as he continued his confession. “You’re smart’n hot’n I want you _so bad_.”

As flattered as Liam was, and as much as he’d love to be able to act on it, Louis was still his student. He might already be crossing a line by resting Louis down in his bed, he didn’t want to push things further than that. “You just sleep and see how you feel about that when you wake up, okay?” Liam bargained.

“I promise it won’t change,” Louis slurred. “I just like you _that_ much.”

Liam smiled and tucked Louis into his bed. “Do you feel sick, or are you going to pass out?” Liam asked.

“Jus’ wanna sleep,” Louis whispered.

In mere seconds, Louis was asleep and Liam had to force himself to stop staring. Instead, he went downstairs to go about his day, listening for Louis in case the lad woke up. Liam cleaned the house, graded some papers, and took a shower, checking on Louis every so often to be sure he was still okay. Each time, Liam found himself staring at Louis for some reason – it might have been the way his shirt rode up and his bare, silky skin was exposed. Or maybe it was the way his mouth drooped open and yet he still looked _so_ adorable. Something about Louis had gotten under Liam’s skin and it tore him to pieces because he had to resist every urge he had within him.

After twelve hours of rest, Liam decided that it was time to go wake Louis. His phone was still beeping with messages (after Liam had plugged it in – thank goodness they both had iPhones) and undoubtedly, he’d be hungry and hung over. Liam had dinner warming in the oven and some water and pain medication handy as he went upstairs to his bedroom. There he found Louis, still asleep and curled up under his blankets so innocently. He looked so young and tiny like this. Liam set the water and pills on the side table and then sat down on the edge of the bed, wishing he didn’t have to wake Louis because he could admire how gorgeous he looked for _hours_ on end.

Slowly, Liam reached out and gently shook Louis’s shoulder, calling his name as he did. Slowly Louis’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks until his eyes opened and he looked around in slight fear and great confusion. When he spotted Liam, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “It’s me. I found you out wandering the streets,” Liam admitted, taking care to keep his voice soft in case Louis was hung over.

“Huh?” Louis asked softly, his voice hoarse. “What time is it?”

Liam smiled fondly; he’d been wrong, because Louis looked even more gorgeous when he was waking up all disheveled and sleepy than he did when he was actually asleep.

“It’s actually half six in the evening. I found you about twelve hours ago, wandering my neighborhood,” Liam explained. “You were out by yourself, do you remember anything?”

“I remember vodka with Harry,” Louis said softly, covering his eyes to shield them from the light.

Liam offered the medicine and water, which Louis took gratefully. After taking the pills, he whispered, “Thanks. And – I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. You’re in uni, you should have a good time,” Liam encouraged, smiling at him. “D’you feel like eating anything? I’ve made dinner.”

Louis flushed. The whole situation felt so domestic and it was a lot to take in after a night of half as many memories as he knew he should have. “Um… d’you mind if I wash up first? Erm – have you got a toothbrush?” Louis asked timidly.

“Sure, yeah,” Liam nodded. “Of course.” He wandered to the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom and set out a towel, comb, and a fresh toothbrush from his store of spares. “Everything you need is on the counter or in the shower,” Liam explained as he returned to his room. “Wash up, we can eat after.”

“Thanks,” Louis said softy, taking his time to climb out of bed.

He disappeared into the bathroom, and that’s when Liam went downstairs to stir the pasta one more time. He was trying to arrange the meatballs just right when one escaped the bowl and flew at him, brushing marinara sauce all over his jeans. “Shit,” he cursed, looking down at his clothes.

After he’d put the pasta back in the oven, Liam rushed upstairs to change before Louis was done in the bathroom. The water was running, so Liam went to his closet to rifle through his clothes until he settled upon one of the only clean pairs he had left – some sweatpants. He pulled them from the hanger and set them on his bed, humming a tune to himself as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Distracted by the song and the discovery that he’d gotten sauce on his shirt as well, Liam didn’t hear Louis shut off the water in the bathroom. Instead he just tugged off his shirt and stood there in nothing but his boxers. He froze when the door to the bathroom opened and there stood Louis, dripping wet and dressed in nothing but a towel. “L-Louis,” Liam stammered.

Louis froze in shock, which in turn caused him to release the grip he had on the towel around his waist. “I – I um,” he struggled to find words as he stared at his incredibly attractive professor.

Liam couldn’t look away as Louis ended up entirely naked and dripping wet in front of him. “Shit,” Liam muttered, unable to stop himself from looking down.

When he felt Liam’s gaze wander down to his half-hard cock, Louis blushed scarlet and scrambled to grab the towel. This only served to show Liam even more of his body – this time his perfectly round backside. “God you look perfect,” Liam muttered, not realizing that he’d said the words out loud.

Louis flushed and squeaked out, “I-I do?”

 _Don’t panic,_ Liam told himself when he realized Louis had heard him. _You can do this._ But do what? Refrain himself from touching? Pretend they weren't attracted to each other? Liam wasn’t so sure any of that was possible.

Their stare seemed to last forever as they took in the perfect curve of each other, Liam’s toned abs and Louis’s perfect thighs. Louis could also see that he wasn’t the only one growing harder by the moment. He bit his lip and looked so young and coy that Liam lost all self-control.

Neither of them really knew who initiated the move, but within seconds they were kissing, Liam’s large hands on Louis’s slender hips. Louis held Liam’s face in his own tiny hands, thumbs grazing over the stubble on Liam’s jaw as they kissed hungrily, desperately.

Louis moaned wantonly into the kiss, pressing his whole body against Liam’s, the contact startlingly pleasurable even with Liam’s boxers in the way. “I’m your professor,” Liam whispered into the kiss.

“Just for a few more weeks,” Louis replied.

He was too far gone for Liam now to care about anything other than getting into bed with him. Liam slid his arm strongly around Louis’s waist and didn’t want to let go. He guided him to the bed and laid him down right where he’d been before, smiling as Louis’s caramel hair splayed out on the pillows. He was _so young_ , but Liam couldn’t hold back. “You meant what you said last night?” Liam asked.

Louis’s chest heaved with each labored breath between frantic kisses, and he just nodded. He didn’t even remember what he’d said, but if it was anything like he had done in the past, he’d confessed his feelings without reserve. He must have, because Liam seemed to be all over him after that, his knees steadying him as Louis parted his legs to let him in, let him closer.

“God I want you too,” Liam breathed into the kisses as he dragged a hand down Louis’s chest.

His thumb teased over the bead of Louis’s nipple and he watched Louis with dark, lust-filled eyes as Louis moaned without reserve, his eyes fluttering closed to show those perfect eyelashes on his soft, pale skin. He looked absolutely angelic.

For once, Louis’s tendency to get drunk and confess all feelings had really worked in his favor.

“Get in me,” Louis begged. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he whispered, dragging his lips over Liam’s.

Liam was off the bed in an instant and for a split second Louis thought he’d done something wrong. On the contrary, Liam was as enthusiastic as ever as he kicked off his boxers and went into the bathroom to get a condom and some lube.

Louis’s heart was racing in his chest as he waited impatiently for Liam to return. He had his legs parted, his cock obscenely hard and pink against his tummy, heaving with each labored breath he took. When Liam returned, Louis stared open-mouthed at how big he was, and as Liam approached the bed Louis held out his hand to stop him. “Wanna taste,” he whispered before leaning over and crawling on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed so he could be at the perfect level.

Surprised by the desire Louis had, Liam set down the items on his bedside table and reached out to play with Louis’s hair. It was softer than he’d imagined. “If you want to,” Liam whispered. “No pressure.”

“ _God_ I want to,” Louis moaned, and he’d already begun to lean in so Liam could feel his breath puffing out against the head.

Louis finally got to hear Liam moan when he wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly began to bob his head, taking more and more in with each dip of his head. Through those long, beautiful eyelashes, he looked up at Liam, whose breath caught at the sight. “So hot,” he muttered, pushing Louis’s hair out of his face so he could see his lips wrap so tightly around his length, see how much of him he could take.

Both were so far gone in the moment they weren’t focused on age anymore – this was just the two of them, spending a Saturday evening in bed together. Louis moaned obscenely around Liam’s cock and took him as deep down his throat as he could. Liam groaned, gripping Louis’s hair so tight his eyes were wet when he opened them again and leaned back for air, looking up at Liam.

He was already so wrecked, and Liam wasn’t even in him yet. “Lay down,” Liam whispered.

Louis obeyed, and Liam leaned in for a kiss, their cocks rubbing together as he climbed back over him on the bed. Liam had no idea if this was Louis’s first time, or if he’d be able to take him at all, but words failed him as he just closed his eyes and kissed down this perfect boy’s body. He sucked a soft pink mark on his collarbone, teased his fingertips over sensitive nipples, and kissed over the little bit of roundness at his tummy even when Louis squirmed at the attention there. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Liam whispered into the little bump of his tummy, and Louis flushed at the compliment.

Their eyes locked as Liam leaned back to get the lube, and Louis seemed to be trembling with desire as he pulled his legs towards his chest. Open and exposed, he looked like a gift that Liam didn’t quite deserve.

The pop of the cap on the bottle of lube was all that broke the silence, but nothing could slice through the tension in the air. It wasn’t a bad tension though – it was anticipation and desire and the hope that _please_ let this be good because they’d both wanted it for so long.

Liam kissed Louis’s thighs and tummy and cock as he prepped him, distracting from the stretch. Louis seemed to be familiar with it – maybe he’d done it to himself. Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The mental image of Louis fingering himself and getting himself off was almost more than Liam could handle. He already knew he’d feel like he was about to burst when he’d finally be able to slide into Louis.

“I’m ready, please do it,” Louis begged wantonly, his voice squeaking a bit with all the pent-up desire.

Liam nodded and licked one more stripe up the underside of Louis’s leaking cock before he leaned away to get the condom. Louis had beaten him to it though, and he reached out to slide it onto Liam’s cock. His hands looked so small as he rolled the extra-large condom down Liam’s length, stroking him with both hands as Liam let out a low moan.

Then Louis leaned back again and Liam knew they were past the point of no return. He leaned in, kneeling between Louis’s legs, and lined himself up. “Go slow,” Louis asked softly as he felt the tip pressing at his entrance.

“Of course,” Liam whispered as he nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

He canted his hips forward and felt just the tip slide past the tight ring of muscle. His large hand fell to Louis’s waist and rubbed gentle circles into his hip as he whispered, “Relax. Breathe. It’ll be okay just relax.”

Louis whimpered and nodded, both of his hands gripping Liam’s biceps with surprising strength as he pressed deeper and deeper inside of him. “You’re so big,” Louis moaned, arching his back off the bed. “So big and long. I feel so full. Liam, _ohmygod_ ,” he muttered as Liam kept slowly pressing inside of him.

He truly was large, and for Liam it had been a conflict between pride and embarrassment. With Louis, it was pride. He loved the sound of each and every word tumbling from Louis’s swollen red lips with such desire, mixing with moans to create the most perfect sound he’d ever heard. “Can you take it all?” Liam whispered in Louis’s ear.

“I want it all, please,” Louis moaned, sliding his hands to Liam’s hips to pull their bodies closer together. “Come on Liam, I want it. Oh god I want it so bad…”

Liam kept pressing inside of Louis but he was so tight he wasn’t quite sure Louis could take more. However, the more Louis begged the more Liam gave in and just kept going until he was buried to the hilt, Louis moaning and gasping underneath him.

Slowly, Liam began to rock his hips back and forth with long, slow strokes. He’d pull almost entirely out of Louis, and then push all the way back in, drawing out long, beautiful moans from Louis’s lips. “Oh god Liam yes, keep going,” he whispered, muttering under his breath as he closed his eyes and stroked himself slowly.

Every once in a while his eyes would flutter open to look up at Liam, and his cheeks would flush as he realized how exposed he was and how intimate it all felt. Liam loved that look as much as he loved the way Louis looked so innocent and sweet with his lips parted in pleasure and his eyelashes on his pale but flushed cheeks.

Everything about Louis was perfection, and he’d thought so from day one.

Liam leaned back to get a really good look at Louis and he pushed his legs up towards his chest, watching as Louis took it all, and so well. His hips sped slowly and Liam moaned, watching as Louis stopped stroking himself in favor of pulling his legs out of the way, completely unabashed at the way he was bent in half and taking so much from Liam with each thrust.

With Louis’s hands occupied, Liam reached out to stroke Louis in time with his thrusts as he sped up. That drew more moans out of Louis’s mouth, along with curses as the pleasure almost became too much. Louis was so unbelievably tight and the way he sounded as Liam fucked him into the mattress was almost too good to be true.

He felt Louis’s body tensing, the way his arms shook as he held his legs back, and his face contorted in pleasure. “Li-Li-,” Louis panted, trying to say Liam’s name.

Without any warning or permission, Louis came in hot white ropes over Liam’s hand, drops falling down Liam’s wrist and landing on his own cock, sliding against the rim of Louis’s red entrance. He was a mess and Liam was so close.

Now each thrust drew a whimper out of Louis; undoubtedly he was too sensitive now but Liam was so close. He leaned in to kiss Louis, pulling him forward and tangling his clean hand in his hair as he thrust faster, harder. “God, Liam,” came Louis’s strangled moan.

Liam groaned as he buried his face in Louis’s neck and came hard, pushing himself as deep into Louis as he could physically go. They lay there like that for a few moments, both breathing heavily as Liam still held Louis, little petite Louis.

Slowly, Liam slid out and took care not to make a mess as he removed the condom and threw it away in the bathroom before washing his hands. He returned with a cloth to wipe down Louis, and then chuckled at the mess they’d made on the bed. “I came out here because I realized I haven’t got anything to wear,” Louis admitted, his voice a bit hoarse.

Liam smiled fondly as he pulled on his clothes and nodded to his closet. “Help yourself to anything in there. It’ll be a bit big on you, but it should be alright,” he said.

As Louis searched the closet, Liam gathered the blankets off of his bed so he could wash them. “I’ll set out dinner if you want to meet me downstairs when you’re done getting dressed,” Liam said as he carried the blankets out of the room and to the laundry station.

Louis looked around the closet but didn’t _really_ look. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he fully realized what he’d done – what _they’d_ done. His own professor had wanted him in return, and Louis didn’t know how to process the information. Sure, he’d had sex before, but this thing with Liam had been a lot more than that. It had been an accident, but the best one of Louis’s life.

He chose some plain navy blue sweatpants and a gray tee shirt, and then wandered downstairs where Liam was setting out pasta and some bread. “I hope this is alright,” Liam offered as he set it at the small table in the corner of his kitchen.

Louis was finally getting to take a look at the life this man had outside of the university, and it was actually quite fitting for a late twenties single man. One bedroom, a simple kitchen, a small living room… he didn’t need much. The papers out on the sofa were undoubtedly the term papers Louis’s class had just turned in. Louis bit his lip as he sat down and looked at the spread Liam had prepared for them, all his insecurities and worries bubbling to the surface.

“What’s the matter, Louis?”

Softly, Louis said, “Um… nothing. It’s nothing.”

Liam began to worry as he said, “It’s not nothing, you’re upset. Is there anything I can do?”

“This isn’t just some fling,” Louis blurted out. “I’m really into you. I don’t care if you’re my professor. You _care_ and you’re _kind_ and you… I don’t know. I don’t know what it is but I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I don’t _care_ what happens if we get caught.”

“We can’t get caught,” Liam warned calmly. “But I agree. I’ve taken a special interest with you, in a different way, than I have with any of my other students.”

Louis was pouting and he knew it, but he was having trouble processing the situation and he had hope that maybe Liam could make sense of it, that he could clear his head. “I think…” Liam began as he offered some bread to Louis. Reluctantly, Louis took it; he didn’t have much of an appetite yet and he probably wouldn’t until they’d sorted out whatever this was. “I think that as of right now, we keep it light. We should get to know each other outside of school before we really decide if we need to do more to make the relationship okay.”

“What does that even mean!?” Louis asked sadly.

“It means that if we’re as attracted to each other as it seems, it might be best if you have a different faculty member help you with your class choices from next semester forward,” Liam explained. “If we’re not tied to each other academically, there won’t be any problems with our relationship.”

“So it _is_ a relationship?” Louis shot.

Liam was quiet for a moment before he nodded and said, “I thought that was something we both wanted, yes.”

There was something in Liam’s voice that made Louis release all the tension and fear from his voice and his body. Almost like Liam was afraid that _he_ was the one too invested in this. “It’s something I want,” Louis admitted softly, his voice much more calm and kind now.

“Alright then,” Liam smiled. “Good.”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded.

He found Liam’s smile contagious, and before he knew it he was grinning too. They began to eat their dinner and Louis found that it was so easy to be around Liam. When he was with him at the dinner table, or cuddling on the sofa with cups of tea after dinner, they didn’t feel like they even knew each other at school. It felt normal to be so close with someone in this way. Louis felt cared about and cared for, yet more like an adult than he ever had before.

Liam liked having someone to keep him company. Sometimes living alone got to be too boring for his tastes.

When Louis reluctantly had to say goodbye after a few hours of cuddling, he gave Liam a big, tender kiss. “I put my number in your phone, by the way,” Liam said with a smile. “You should really have a passcode on your phone.”

“Doesn’t matter, really,” Louis shrugged. “My best friend can crack any code, it’s no use trying to put one on there.”

“Speaking of your best friend, you should go call him or talk to him,” Liam said, nodding down at the device he’d just handed to Louis. “I think he’s worried about you.”

Louis laughed. “He’s the one who ditched me at the party!”

Liam tapped Louis on the bum and directed him to the nearest metro station so he could get home safely. Louis left with one more lingering kiss and when he returned to his dorm room he was accosted by not just Zayn but Niall and Harry as well. “We were worried sick!” Harry cried as he enveloped Louis in a hug.

“You’re the ones who ditched me last night,” Louis said, just as he’d argued to Liam.

“We were leaving for pancakes,” Niall explained. “I got a hankerin’ for ‘em and everyone decided to come with.”

“Well nobody told me,” Louis shot.

He sat down on his bed and pulled a pillow to his chest, and right away Zayn knew what was up. “Alright, who is he?” he asked.

Niall and Harry looked confused. Louis just grinned and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Is it that guy you’ve been crushing on all semester?” Zayn asked.

They didn’t want to say his name, just in case Niall or Harry knew him, but Louis couldn’t fight the grin spreading across his face. He bit his lip but couldn’t fight the massive smile, and he nodded as he said, “It was _perfect_.”

Niall and Harry began congratulating Louis on this new relationship, and Zayn just shook his head. He wasn’t surprised in the least; he’d been able to see ever since the two crossed that green just a few days before that they were crazy about each other.

At least for once Louis had the sense to go after what he wanted. Zayn really just wanted his best friend to be happy. Thankfully, now he finally was.


End file.
